


Found

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creature Dean Winchester, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eggpreg, Face-Fucking, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Language Barrier, M/M, Magic, Monster Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Octo Dean, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Teen Castiel, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Dean, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean scowled at the sun as it slowly sunk from the sky. He had been searching for far too long to find the perfect breeder to carry his offspring.





	Found

Dean scowled at the sun as it slowly sunk from the sky. He had been searching for far too long to find the perfect breeder to carry his offspring. Dean wanted the perfect breeder, eager and aching, for him to fill with his eggs season after season.

He slipped through the water, easily cutting through the waves, as he neared the beach.

It seemed to be deserted, empty of humans or their companions, until he spotted someone resting near where the surf rolled up onto the sand. He slipped deeper into the water, head barely above the waves, as he moved closer and closer. Dean’s tentacles, dark green on top with poisonous green suckers, cut through the water effortlessly as he moved closer for inspection.

Over the past few weeks he’d extended his search to possible humans. It wouldn’t be much to change one, if need be, to carry his offspring.

Dean’s tentacles touched the silky sand of the shallows as he neared the human who appeared to have fallen asleep in the fading sun. His eyes roved over the human’s pliant body where it lay relaxed with sleep.

Mussed dark hair moved softly in the breeze, pretty face lax with sleep, as he continued looking the human over. He didn’t look too far out of youth, still soft in some places and sharper in others, and beautifully sun kissed where his skin was exposed.

The human’s belly was flat, though a little soft, as he glanced at the place that would bulge with his offspring after a thorough breeding. He found the imagined image tempting and his tentacles writhed with interest.

It was the first time any possible mate had caused a reaction.

Dean perked up and moved up onto the beach, reaching out with his tentacles, to carefully lift the human until it was laid over on his belly. The only article of clothing, _shorts_ he remembered, hindered his inspection.

He tugged them down, easing them off and tossing them away so they fell into the ocean. A round, plump ass was offered up to his gaze. Something tugged in his gut and Dean’s mouth curled in pleasure.

This human would be his mate, his breeder.

A glance around revealed the beach was empty and the sun had almost completely disappeared to give way to a sky full of stars. A feeling of possession filled him. There could be others who might think to challenge him or take this perfect human.

After failing for so long to find a mate to breed he wasn’t about to lose this human to another. Dean’s tentacles curled around the human and hauled it up, bringing the warm and soft body close, as he started moving down the beach towards a cove with a hidden cave.

It would be the perfect place to start the necessary change so the human could successfully carry his offspring. He knew from stories that humans required a firmer hold until they accepted their purpose.

Dean could be patient.

Humans were so easily confused and Dean knew that the breeders of his kind made their mates earn the right to catch and breed them. Confusing was often accompanied by fear until the breeder became accustomed to their mate.

As he moved the human in his grasp groaned lowly and twisted lightly in his hold, trying to shift and failing.

“What?”

The voice was rough, confused and soft at the same time.

“ _Shhh, human_.” Dean spoke as he moved quicker. He wanted to start the process of changing his new mate and breeding him. The faster he started the faster he would be able to finally breed his new breeder.

It was his duty to breed and care for this mate. Breeders _needed_ to be bred as frequently and fully as possible. They also required regular fuckings to remind them their mate still treasured them. He knew it was important and his responsibility to fulfill.

The human turned to look at him with impossibly blue eyes, saw him and screamed. Immediately his mate started struggling and yanking at his tentacles but Dean was strong. It was effortless to keep the human in his tentacles as he moved.

Another scream escaped and Dean sighed as he used one of his free tentacles to push into the human’s open mouth, shoving it inside and lazily fucking the hole as the human jerked in his arms.

It felt good and Dean felt his cheeks warming with his pleasure.

The human’s hot, wet mouth felt good wrapped around one of his tentacles and the distraction meant the human was no longer screaming. There was no need to alert any possible competition. Dean continued to lazily fuck the human’s mouth as he moved into the cove, into the water and deep into the cave.

There were multiple tunnels as he navigated through the water filled cave until he came upon the cavern he thought would work best.

He moved up onto a damp rock and shifted the human in his hold so his mate’s hole was offered to him. It was tight, dry and a dusky pink. Dean rubbed against it as the human jerked and choked on his tentacle as it kept thrusting.

One of his tentacles lifted and nudged against the tight hole before it started to force its way inside. The human jerked more violently, a muffled howl escaping, as Dean pushed and pushed until several inches were sunk inside.

To start preparing the human, to change him for breeding, Dean needed his ink. His kind wasn’t the same as the less evolved octopus humans caught for food, personally he’d always thought the creatures amusing, and as he flooded his mate’s hole with his ink he could only feel amusement at the way the human froze at the sensation.

It wouldn’t be the same as the slick channel his mate would develop once he was changed but the ink helped ease the way and started the change. Dean pulled back, watching the dark ink staining the human’s once pink hole a permanent shiny black, as it dripped out.

“ _You’re going to give me so many offspring._ ” Dean breathed out in excitement as he grinned at the human he’d caught. Slowly he turned his mate over to look at him again. Glassy blue eyes stared at him, pained and terrified, as Dean spread the human’s legs.

Untouched breeders like this one were expected to be fearful at the unknown. Benny had told him how the human he’d found and turned had sobbed for months before the fear had disappeared.

Others who had taken humans had said it was only months or days before they calmed into perfect breeders.

It seemed to vary by human. Dean was curious how his human would change and adapt. Once the human realized such a strong mate had taken it and was breeding him then it would calm, accepting and eager, as Dean repeatedly bred it.

Dean spread his human’s legs wide, completely exposing him, before nudging up against the ink slicked hole. Blue eyes widened further while one of his tentacles started to fuck deeper down his human’s throat causing it to bulge even as another tentacle pushed up against the human’s hole.

It was tight and hot and _blissful_.

Dean’s cheeks darkened further, his eyes hooding and mouth falling open, as his tentacle started to push inside. Deeper and deeper. He watched how the once tight, taut hole spread and split open to accept the thickening length of his tentacle the further it pushed inside.

Tears spilled down flushed cheeks and blue eyes practically glowed with emotion.

It felt _so good_. Dean fucked up and up and up until he could see his tentacle pushing against the human’s stomach. The tentacle in the human’s mouth shoved deep and released as the human gagged and jerked, body tensing and squeezing Dean even tighter, while Dean started to thrust his tentacle up into the human’s hole.

When the change finished the human would have a slick, fertile cunt and Dean would be able to start carefully inserting as many eggs as the changed human’s new womb would allow.

He fucked and fucked and fucked, taking pleasure and enjoyment, as he worked to change the human into his perfect breeder. It felt so good that Dean lost himself to the rhythm of it. He could see why Benny so frequently fucked his breeder even when he wasn’t actively breeding her.

Dean’s intrinsic magic latched onto the warm body he was sheathed inside and actively started the process of changing his human for breeding. His tentacle slipped from the human’s mouth and great, gut-wrenching sobs filled the cave. He fucked and fucked harder, faster and rougher as he sought release.

“Please please please please please.” The word was sobbed repeatedly while Dean fucked deeper still and groaned loudly in satisfaction. Inside the hot, ink slick channel, his tentacle expanded and pumped his release up into the human in thick, hot ropes.

The human’s flat belly swelled with the volume of Dean’s release.

He pulled the crying and shaking human close, tentacles holding his mate’s arms to his side, while his hands rubbed against the once flat belly. Dean cooed, whispering promises and words of praise, as he took in the sight.

It was impossible not to feel the magic filling the cave and saturating the human in his hold. His tentacle slipped out and upon turning his human Dean could see the huge gape left behind. It was easy to see the walls of the human’s channel, flooded and covered in both his release and ink, as it started to change.

The sobs got louder and louder as his mate’s organs rearranged themselves, a womb growing even as the small round balls the human had possessed shrunk to nothing, all the while Dean watched and relished the changes.

By the sound of his mate’s cries the process was painful but there was nothing to be done about it. Breeders had one purpose and that was to be bred. He could smell his human’s budding fertility, could see the way the body changed and adapted, while his instincts purred happily.

While holding his changing mate, hole exposed to his view, Dean slipped a tentacle back inside and lazily fucked. In and out. In and out. All the while cries and pleas filled the cavern.

“ _Shhhhh._ ” He crooned while reaching up a hand to rub against the bulging swell of his mate’s belly. “ _Shhhh you’re going to be a beautiful little breeder. Always full and round. Stuffed to bursting with eggs.”_

Dean watched how the puffy rim of his mate’s hole repeatedly tightened and knew that once the change was complete that his mate’s cunt would greedily tighten down on him to coax him towards release.

It was arousing to watch how his tentacle pumped in and out of his mate, pulling sound after sound from the human’s mouth, as Dean worked to help his mate transition to his new life.

Breeders were delicate and so easily prone to confusing emotions but he would take good care of his.

It was a long, involved process of changing his mate and repeatedly fucking the now pliant body held aloft in his tentacles. Muscles trembled underneath tan, soft skin and choked little whimpers were the only sounds that escaped.

The air now held a scent of the slick his mate’s cunt now produced, the fertile scent even more noticeable, and the sharp edges on the human’s body had softened out into a form more befitting of a breeder.

He cooed and praised, hands constantly touching and teasing, while his tentacle repeatedly thrust into his human’s slack, welcoming cunt. It felt even better. The ink and his own release was nothing on a breeder’s slick.

Wet, filthy sucking sounds accompanied each thrust of his tentacle and breathless whimpers were sweet music that Dean had only heard pulled from other octomen’s breeders when they were used and bred.

Dean couldn’t wait until he could show off his own breeder in such a way, to show how successful he had been at finding a breeder and how he’d done his duty breeding it.

The light tension in the breeder’s body disappeared and a slight shift revealed the breeder had slipped into unconsciousness.

That didn’t deter Dean. He happily continued fucking his tentacle up into his newly changed breeder’s cunt, pounding through the slick lining the welcoming channel he was enjoying, all the while working closer and closer to orgasm.

His breeder’s body moved with each powerful thrust of his tentacle, face slack and body delightfully warm.

Dean’s breathing hitched and caught in his throat as he moaned, mouth falling open and eyes hooding with pleasure. He came with a groan, tentacle pulsing and pulsing and pulsing, until he shifted it around and pushed against his breeder’s womb’s opening.

There was a soft cry that escaped his unconscious breeder but Dean ignored it in favor of moving his tentacle into position. He started the process of pushing egg after egg after egg along his mating tentacle, past the tight ring of his breeder’s cunt and into his breeder’s ripe womb.

It wouldn’t take much stimulation before his breeder’s new womb helped to fertilize the eggs nestled within. The combination of Dean’s own release and his breeder’s womb would ensure the breeding process was completed successfully. His breeder would keep their eggs safe for months in his womb, belly round and body exhausted, until Dean would take him to the shallows where his breeder would birth their offspring and then be immediately bred with more.

Dean’s eyes feasted on the sight of his breeder’s belly rounding, growing to an obscene and beautiful bulge with each egg, until he couldn’t fit another egg within his breeder’s womb. He shifted again, emptied a load of his own release into the womb and slipped out.

Not a single drop escaped the gaping cunt his breeder now possessed but the glorious opening was stained with _Dean’s_ ink to ensure others knew of his claim. Slowly Dean pulled his breeder closer and rested a hand over the large belly, stroking the proof of a successful breeding.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, tentacles churning in the water as he enjoyed the sight of his pregnant breeder, before the human snapped awake. Blue eyes widened in terror when they looked at him but it was nothing on the expression on that pretty face when those eyes noticed the healthy bulge of his once flat belly.

Dean mentally preened at the proof of his abilities to capture and breed a breeder as the human in his tentacles started to sob. The sound bounced off the cave walls, echoing loudly, until Dean pushed one of his tentacles back into the breeder’s mouth and gently started fucking his throat in an attempt to soothe. Another slipped between parted legs and lazily pumped in and out of the breeder’s slick cunt.

Maybe if he kept his breeder full and useful the little human would come to understand and accept his life as a breeder quicker?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've noticed you all enjoy tentacles I figured you would enjoy a DeanCas fic with them though I supposed I could have always guessed wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
